Tales of the Abyss the Eternal Flame
by Mongoose98765
Summary: Set only a few months after the first game Luke begins on another quest.
1. Chapter 1

Luke Fon Fabre woke up that morning in his manor.

He remembered what happened as if it just happened yesterday.

When he caught Asch, Lorelei had said "Who would of though that the future I saw would be rewritten? You have done admirably!" The a strange sensation as he felt Asch's power pour into him, and his power into Asch. They fused.

He got out of bed with a yawn and walked out the door.

He walked down the hall. The maids stared at him. They weren't used to him being around.

"Luke!" Yelled someone to his right, it was Guy, who was visiting the Manor. "Have you gotten used to life here in the Manor yet?" He asked.

"Not really...There's something missing." Responded Luke.

"Yeah I know what you mean. It's weird not being on an adventure and fighting... Oh by the way, Luke, the King wants to see you!"

"Huh? Ok, See you later Guy!"

"Bye!" Guy yelled back.

Luke walked out of the manor to the castle. He walked up the stairs in the castle into the room in the back.

"Luke!" Said King Ingobert to him. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this a month after you came back but, I have a mission for you. Guy will be going to of course."

"What is it Your Majesty?" Asked Luke. He would be going on another adventure! Even if it wwould be short.

"Like I said sorry, but we need experienced fighters, seeing as the monsters have been getting stronger lately. But anyway I need you to go over to Grand Chokmah and give the kind this letter telling about the situation... and DON'T open it."

Situation? Thought Luke but he said: "Ok Your Majesty"

"Alright. Go get Guy and he will come with you."

"Ok, Bye Your Majesty" and he left. He found Guy in the Courtyard practicing his sword. "Hey, Guy!" Yelled Luke.

"Oh, hey Luke, what did His Majesty want?" Asked Guy.

Luke explained and then said "It sounds important, we better deliver it quickly."

"It must be if he's having us sent it." Said Guy "Oh well let's get prepared and meet at the port to the city.

Three hours later Luke and Guy met by the port and got on the boat to Grand Chokmah. When they arrived they found soldiers surrounding the city.

They went to the castle and to the audience chamber. "Hello your Majesty." Said Luke "We brought a letter from King Ingobert." Emperor Peony took the letter, opened it and began reading it.

He read it silently out loud so Luke and Guy only heard a few pieces. "In danger...Sacred Flame...destruction...people." Is all they heard. "Alright" Said Emperor Peony "Sorry we had to seal the port.. you'll have to walk back to Baticul... Sorry"

"It's ok your Majesty" Said Guy

"We've had to do that kind of thing before" Added Luke.

"Oh yes I forgot" Said Emperor Peony. "But you two should hurry out before we seal the exit ok?

"Right" Said Luke and Guy together. "Bye your Majesty" and they rushed out of the Floating Capitol to the Theor forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke and Guy exited Grand Chokmah, and began on their way to Theor Forest.

"You know" said Luke when they were about halfway to Theor Forest. "We haven't seen any of those monsters yet."

"That's true…I wonder if they know we're here?" Responded Guy.

"I don't see any in the area…maybe they're in the forest?"

"I guess they could be. But I hope they aren't…in that place you don't know how many could be hiding around you."

"But… they shouldn't be much of a problem with them right. I mean… they can't be stronger than Van was…right? And besides even if they are, I can use Second Order Hyperresonance." Said Luke.

Guy never really knew if it was Luke or Asch talking to him. He has asked Luke before, but the only answer he got was :

"It's both of us. My fonons poured into Asch's body. And Asch has been with me since he died. We're now the same person"

That answer didn't really help him understand which one of them it was though. Sometimes he felt like he had lost his friend. Though right now he seemed to be talking like Luke.

"Well there's the entrance" Said Luke who then looked at Guy. "Umm are you thinking of something?"

"I-It's nothing…" Guy said. "So…let's go!"

The two entered the Theor Forest.

"It's looks just like how it used to" Said Luke feeling nostalgic. "If only all of the others were here. "

Luke thought back to all of his friends he had traveled with for so long. He longed for those days to return.

A large explosion-like noise was heard in the background.

"Wh-What the hell was that?!" Yelled Luke.

"I don't know…it sounded like it was coming from deeper in the forest!" said Guy.

Guy could see a look in Luke's eyes. It looked like Asch's look.

"Well… Let's go find out what did it!" Yelled Luke.

It definitely seemed more like Asch.

They ran through the forest to the source of the noise. They ended up running toward the exit.

At the exit there was a boy. He was a little shorter than Luke. He didn't look very strong. He actually looked very weak. His eyes were blue. His hair was black and long. He couldn't be older than 14. He looked at Luke and Guy and a smile spread across his face.

"Who…?" Said Luke.

The boy held out his hand and before Luke and Guy a monster appeared.

"What?!" Yelled Guy.

Another one appeared behind them. They could hear the boy laughing. Then there was a flash of light and the boy was gone.

"W-who was he?!" Guy yelled.

"We have bigger things to worry about!" Luke said.

In front of them and behind them there were two monsters that appeared to be lizards of some sort. They stood on their two hind legs, and they had blades instead of forearms.

Guy pulled out his sword and Luke got the key of Lorelei.

The two lizards were fast and they quickly cornered the two of them.

"Dammit we can't let this happen now!" Yelled Luke.

Luke charged at one of them and quickly used a Second Order Hyperresonance. He had been working on them for the last few years and they were now much stronger. The lizard was torn apart and blood fell onto the grass.

While Luke did this, his back was turned to the other lizard. That one charged at Guy and had injured him. While Luke had his back turned, the lizard slashed at him and wounded Luke. The two of them could no longer fight.

Then a knife was shot at the lizard. Luke immediately recognized it as Tear's knife.

Tear dropped out of a tree and immediately began healing Luke and Guy.

"But what about the…" Luke was cut off as he heard Jade's voice.

"I who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee who opens the gates of hell. Come forth divine lightning! This ends now! Indignation!"

"Wow Jade too?" asked Guy.

"Emperor Peony sent us to help you" Explained Tear.

"Wow. Thank you both!" Said Luke. "Now let's all go to Baticul!"

So the four of them headed off to Baticul.


	3. Update

This isn't really a chapter - just an update.

I just want to say that I'm surprised people actually like this story that was horribly written back when I honestly knew nothing about writing. I also want to say I haven't forgotten about this story...I just have no idea where I was going with it. Up until this point, I had just written everything as I went along. I'll try to come up with some way to continue the story, only because I don't want to let you guys down. I'm much better at writing now than I was back then, so hopefully whatever comes next is better than what's already been written.


End file.
